mojicas_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The True Lover of CreepyPasta
“In exhibito, nocte,Dei aeterni ortum est,Quando mundus est, submersus in timore perterrita,Reliqui dicent occultum esse!” - Feliciumque Deus Tenebrosum Terror The Introduction '' “Do you know how it feels to be at the darkest side of the human mind? It feels so exhilarating... It feels so wonderful! So DAMN wonderful that thy blissful paradise hast smothered me with all of its love and romance...! Come with me... and YOU too will be blessed with thy blissfulness of thy darkest demise!!!”'' Indeed, these were his last words before he had vanished into the “Red Mist.” How he, who was originally human, got into the position that he did, merely disturbed plenty around his neighborhood. But not only that, it disturbed millions of human minds and souls in which developed either followers or suicidal fools. This quote on quote “Romance” the man was referring to, was this undefinable lust that no man was able to reach due to his disturbingly narcissistic nature. Allow me to explain, during his childhood, at the age of 5, he was madly in love and lust to his beautiful mother. For so in which, he murdered his mother and then raped the bloody corpse in which he never left behind.Towards the age of 14, this man was very interested in dark poetry and disturbing stories. He tends to read these stories day and night, but also cut himself over and over in which he felt a very sexual tension to the aggressive orgasm. But two years later, he did research on what we call presently “CreepyPastas” to the extent that his fascination became a major obsession! Then two years after, he still continued to the point where he began to live it. What he does every Friday at the darkest point of Midnight to 3 am is stalking any young woman that he sees and to do the following: How does it work? #1 - He enters through your window without a trace. #2 - Plays a specific song of which it may disturb the mind of his victim. #3 - Brings out a huge, bloody knife to slowly but surely cut his victim. #4 - When the victim wakes up, he vanishes temporarily. #5 - The victim falls back asleep, then he slithers to the bed. #6 - Once close enough, he whispers “Do you know how it feels to be at the darkest side of the human mind? Will you be with me.... forever?” #7 - If the victim says “No,” he begins to sexually assault the victim to the fact that the victim orgasms blood out of her womb. #7 (b) - If the victim says “Yes,” he will do the same thing as #7 (a) but the victim will gain a hell of a lot more pleasure to the point of victim screaming in sexual anguish. #8 - He then, places a mark on the victim as a symbol of him being there (The symbol spells out S-I-N). #9 - He vanishes and says, “Blissful pêche, I will always lust for you... remember that.” # # Insanity that continues... But here is the funny thing about what he does, he actually does this to little girls (Example: Ages 4 to 10) in which some may classify him as a pedophile. No photographic evidence were made of these events however, many of his previous victims were in mad lust for him that they tend to cut themselves, speak in tongues, violently assault family members and friends, scream in sexual anguish to await his return, and worship the grounds he walks on like a God. He also tends violate babies (especially newborns) in which blood pours out of their bodies which he converts it into a red gas which is known as the “Red Mist.” Every time he appears, the sound of babies laughing in a rather evil gesture grows louder and louder as he gets closer and closer. As he disappears, the sound of babies crying and scream of (again) sexual anguish goes even more louder to the point where it penetrates your body to your internal organs blows up a gluttonis amount of blood and your mind drops to the darkest point of sanity in which you’ll have no choice but to follow to survive. To this day, many people had described him as a man with a fedora hat, with a ruined, black fur coat. He also wears a mask called “Tricks and Lies” in which his face is never revealed but his eyes are described as one that is normal, and the other is purely demonic. However, that’s not his true form. His true form is a really dark mystery that is to this day, unsolved. He also carries a bloody rapier to impale his victims, the big knife to cut his victim, and his mother’s dead body for obsessive reasons that are unknown. There are ways to encounter this man, and they go as followed: How do you encounter him? #1 - The Traditional Way: Encounter the Red Mist at exactly Midnight (No more, nor less) but be at the precise location he’s in, if you’re just a centimeter too far or too close, he will not appear The way to track his location is by drawing a demonic star on the world map, he would usually start at the tip in which could be estimated as Europe or Russia (and remember, every FRIDAY). #2 - The Suicidal Way: Cut your body up to 666 times, and sexually scream the following:“In Mystique noctis, Ego orgasm ad voluntate turbarentur,'''''Mea sanguinum clamoribus clamoribus Deo lunam, Sume in manus, felices eques!” Do that about 10 times within 5 minutes before Midnight. #3 - The Crazy Way: Play Justin Bieber’s “Baby” backwards 800% slower and Simple Plan’s “How can this happen to me” just 800% slower and dance the dance of “Angelic Death” for 20 minutes before Midnight (also, kill 10 babies and surround yourself with them before anything else). # # Who is He? This Man was known by very little as “Feliciumque Deus Tenebrosum Terror” and if you want to see him for yourself, do it at your own risk...